


Flight Lessons

by Pugsly123nine



Category: Frozen Fire - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kale Arestone/Steele Phire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugsly123nine/pseuds/Pugsly123nine
Summary: A small short story, based off of Arianwen44's two characters, Steele and Kale, from her book 'Frozen Fire'.These characters do NOT belong to me, they belong to Arianwen44. You should go check her out! She is such a amazing artist and writer and she has other stories for you to look at as well! That being said, I hope you enjoy!-Kale has a dream about flying as a dragon, but since he, himself can't fly, why not ask his human/dragon companion for a ride?





	Flight Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arianwen44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianwen44/gifts).



Kale/Steele- Flight Lessons

Please read!- These characters do NOT belong to me, they belong to Arianwen44. You should go check her out! She is such a amazing artist and writer and she has other stories for you to look at as well!  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
"Steele. Hey. Steele." Steele grumbled in his sleep and soon his features went slack again.

"Steele. Come on. Please wake up." Steele slowly opened his eyes only to find green eyes and blinding gold hair 5 inches away from his face. Kale smiled down at him and poked him in the side, and after a loud groan from Steele, Kale leaned back and gently started running his hands through Steele's hair.

"What?" Steele grumbled. He was tired and it was still early in the morning. The first few rays of daylight were barely out plus the air was cool and even with the blanket and Kale covering him, he was cold.

"I had a dream." Steele sighed and grumpily asked "So?" Kale frowned a bit and said, "You're supposed to ask what it was about." "What was it about?" Steele clarified and rolled his eyes. Kale was such a dork. Kale smiled and jumped into his story without a second thought.

"In my dream I was flying and surprisingly, it felt completely natural. My first thought was that I was finally free and in control. It was much harder than I thought it would be, especially the higher up I went but then I was doing flips and tricks and it was amazing! Then I felt a strong wind current pull my toward the left and it just started guiding me. I was having so much fun and I could see the sun rising over the horizon and it was beautiful." Kale had a dreamy look in his eye and he realized that Kale must have really enjoyed his dream. Then Kale seemed to hesitate for a second before looking back down at him.

His mind had cleared while he listened to Kale talk about his dream and had a brow arched in expectation. "And you woke me up... Why?" He wasn't annoyed per say but Kale never seemed so excited talking about dragons let alone being one. The last time Steele let Kale ride his dragon form, Kale had freaked out the entire time and insulted him teasingly when he finally landed in a safe place.

Kale seemed to make up his mind and blurted out, "I really liked flying, but since I cant... I was wondering if you would let me ride you?" Kale never really asked much from Steele, aside from asking him to stop fighting with others and eat his food, but Kale looked like he was worried he had pushed the limit with this.

Steele snorted. "Whats in it for me?" Kale looked utterly surprised by the question. He smirked and stretched, with Kale thinking quietly while still lying on top of Steele. "Hmm. What if I make you your favourite dinner?" Steele perked up at that and Kale laughed.

"Chicken and soup?" It had been a long time since the two of them had a actual descent meal and he was craving chicken. "Chicken and soup." Kale agreed then smiled, and he continued petting Steele as he quietly laid beneath him. "I want fruit tarts included in that as well." Kale smiled and agreed.

"I'll make it tonight or tomorrow depending on when we get to the town. Do you think you could carry everything as well?" Kale glanced towards their pitiful excuse of a resting place. When Kale looked back towards him, he looked so happy, even Steele couldn't deny him his wish.

"Yeah. Its not much. When do you want to go?" "Now." He looked up at Kale and said, "I don't know... Its pretty comfortable down here." Kale laughed and grabbed the nape of Steele's neck and gently pushed their lips together. They laid there, parting when they needed air and eventually Kale sprung up and held a hand down to Steele. 

"Kissing is great and all but I wanna fly." Steele rolled his eyes, accepted Kales hand and got up. Steele helped Kale pack all their belongings up and after that was done they looked for a wide enough clearing where Steele could transform.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Once they arrived Kale set down their belongings. "Steele, does this look okay?" Kale was checking through their pitiful supplies again and flicked his eyes over to where Steele stood gazing up at the lightening sky. The sun was starting to appear between the trees so if Kale wanted a nice view of it, they needed to hurry.

Steele flicked his gaze over to Kale and nodded. "You ready?" He asked trotting over to the blonde. Kale was bouncing on his heels and the look in his forest green eyes was something Steele doesn't get to see often. It was a mix of excitement and bliss and it made Kales eyes stand out in the shaded sky. 

"Yeah!" Steele smiled at Kale and walked a few paces away to transform.

His transformation was always uncomfortable but never really painful. He felt his bones stretch into that of a dragons size and structure and felt his skin turn to his pale blue scales and harden as he shifted.

As the transformation completed he swung his head over to where Kale stood watching him. There was no fear in his eyes but they glowed a bright green in pleasure and excitement. Steele stumbled over to where Kale and their supplies were and lowered himself to the ground so Kale could climb up onto his back.

Kale carefully used the mane on Steele's back ridge to fling himself up since Steele's scales were too fine and slippery to grab ahold of and climb up. He then settled himself on Steele's back and secured himself. Steele flicked his head over his shoulder so see if Kale was ready and after a nod from the former Dragon hunter, Steele expanded his wings and launched himself into the air. 

Steele flew upwards to where Kale could see the rising sun and then slowly turned back to where their supplies laid in the dirt. He expertly lowered himself and in a clear, precise manner, grabbed their supplies with his front claws and flew upwards once more. 

Behind him, on his back, Steele could hear Kale laughing and crying out in shock when Steele would do a slight turn. Steele then did a flip in midair with his claws securely gripping thier necessities, after he was sure that Kale was holding tightly onto him. Kale screamed as he did it and clung impossibly hard onto Steele's mane, and if Steele had been in human form, he would be laughing on the ground once he saw Kale's bewilderment and shock. 

They continued to fly like that for hours. At some times, Steele would fly high in the air but low enough so that Kale didn't suffocate on the thin air but high enough that to anyone on the ground, Steele looked like a large bird. And other times, Steele would do flips or sharp turns causing Kale to let out a scream and cling tightly to the dragon.

Both of them noticed that they were close to their designated destination and Steele decided that where they were was safe enough to land so that no one would see them and alarm the villagers. He flew down low enough to lightly drop their supplies and after he flew back around and landed with a hard thud on the slick, snow cowered ground. He let Kale jump off his back and transformed into his human form.

"I never should have asked YOU of all people to give me a ride" Kale groaned. Steele smiled and walked behind Kale and wrapped his arms around the amused former dragon hunter. "Was it alright?" Kale sighed and leaned back into Steele's arms. "Yeah. Thanks, Steele. It was amazing." Kale turned and pulled Steele in for a sweet kiss. They smiled at each other and after grabbing their supplies, they headed off to their new adventure.


End file.
